


Afternoon Snack

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: This one took me 137 minutes over a few days. I started writing this because I needed a break from a longer story that I was working on. I know this isn't my best work, and it could benefit from a rewrite but I liked how it turned out for my first attempt at writing vore.





	Afternoon Snack

In a suburban neighborhood a black SUV pulls into the driveway of a modest house. Stepping out of the vehicle is a Male anthropomorphic red fox. He’s wearing a long-sleeved white button up shirt with a black tie and the sleeves rolled up. His bare paws hitting the asphalt driveway. He locked the SUV and placed the keys into the pockets of the blue jeans he wore. With a satisfied huff he turns down the walkway leading to his home. Work may have been an exhausting experience yet it made him all the more excited to come home to his wife. Unlocking the door, he crosses the threshold and lets out a happy, expression. 

“Honey I’m home!” A large grin spreads across his muzzle as he hears his wife. 

“Coming baby!” The fox scratches the black fur along his forearms. He waited for his wife with anticipation. She was a beautiful rabbit girl that he met back in high school. She had always been a shy person but they had some natural chemistry that pulled the polar opposite personalities together. He used his social skills to pull ahead in the investor company he worked at, while she worked from home as a tech support that only talked via emails. He always thought that because they were so different that they complimented each other which helped their relationship become so strong. Yet seeing his wife at the bottom of the stairs reminded him of another reason. She was a larger than average girl, both in height and weight. She wore her curves in all the right places and she was currently showing them off, wearing nothing but a thin nightgown. It barely went past her hips, her soft belly and bountiful breasts the focus of his attention. One of her large ears were draped over one of her eyes, the other eye was showing off a smoky eyeshadow. The fox had to manually place his jaw back to normal, just now noticing that it was agape. The rabbit girl let out a cute bashful giggle. 

“I see someone likes what I’ve done.” The fox had to blink a few times before thinking of a response. 

“Uh yeah babe, I love what you’ve done with the place.” He walked forward, idlily playing with the leaves on the house plant between them as if it wasn’t there when he left that morning. “Real big fan of the color you picked for the walls.” He closed the distance and pressed their chests together, feeling the warmth of her body against his before he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. He could see the extra color slowly creeping in her face. “You know...” He leaned in close, whispering in her ear with a hot breathy voice. “I’d love to see the carpet.” He nibbled the base of her ear as she let out a soft moan. 

It wasn’t even that good of a pickup line, but the rabbit girl could never resist the slightly shorter fox. She grew up always being an afterthought when it came to any kind of companionship but one day he walked into her life and she melted under his touch every day since. She had never known anyone to give her the time of day, let alone lust after her the way he did. She relished in the warmth she felt through his button up shirt. She bit her lip as his hands started to explore her, grabbing and groping at her folds and soft flesh. Some people told her she had a weight problem, yet feeling her lover explore her body made her wish she had more for him to grab. Her folds were getting hot and bothered when his tongue started to dance across her fur, but she had other plans. 

“N-no, hold up.” She pushed him back just half a foot. He looked worried. 

“Are you ok babe? I didn’t scratch you, did I?” She shook her head. 

“No baby I’m fine. I’m just...” Her face beamed bright red. “Ju-just hungry is all.” The fox lifted an eyebrow and had a smirk curl across his face. He recognized the meaning. 

“Oh yeah? You sure babe?” She nodded her head and covered both her eyes with her ears. He clapped his hands together. “Well I need to get a shower first, I’m too salty to be a snack at the moment.” He gave her another kiss on the cheek and then made his way past her going up the stairs. 

She slowly made her way up each step, thinking about what she just told him. Their sex life was fine but they each had started to experiment in different ways. 

Well not that different. She thought to herself. It seemed that both their ideas involved stuffing her. On nights that he took control he’d tie her up and force feed her, it wasn’t her favorite thing but he was always so gentle and she couldn’t turn down his cooking and loving touch. On night’s like today when she was allowed to take control, she also found herself getting stuffed by the fox, just not by his cooking. She walked to the door leading to the bathroom and slowly opened it. The sound of the shower grew louder. He was standing in front of the bathtub. His clothes on the ground as he tested the water with one hand. He looked over his shoulder as he heard her come in. 

“Oh I thought you were going to wait for me in the bedroom.” She held onto the door knob as if it was the only thing keeping her up. 

“Well I just wanted to make sure you were sure.” He locked gazes with her and smiled but he didn’t say anything. “Like if you don’t want to that’s fine. We could do something else.” Still no response. “I’m sure I could think of something else if you’d rather not.” His smile grew but he still said nothing. “You know I get nervous when you stare. Do you want to or not?” The fox chuckled and turned to properly face her. 

“Yes, I’m fine, I didn’t have any plans for tonight so it’s fine honey. Now go wait in the bedroom, I’d like to be able to shower without worrying about being eaten.” She left the room slamming the door by mistake. The fox sighed as he got into the shower. All it took was some uneasy staring and she lost any and all conviction. While he loved her shyness, he wished she’d take better control of the situation on nights that she’s supposed to take charge. 

The rabbit girl sat on the king-sized bed. Knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Debating to herself if she really wanted to go through with another attempt at this. The couple had tried vore a few times before, the first few attempts were mostly spent training her gag reflexes. Then last time she lost her nerve part way through and spent most of the night coughing up her husband. While he was ever supportive about it, she couldn’t help but feel like each time she failed that she was disappointing him. As if she had let him down, even if it was her fetish, she wanted him to enjoy it too. She slowly worked up her resolve, convincing herself that this is what they both wanted. Maybe she’d start small, work him up and then go into it. Maybe that way he’d be happy no matter what happened. As she relaxed on the bed, she heard the water stop. She got into a sexy pose on the bed and awaited her husband to enter the door into the bedroom. The door opened slightly and stopped, she cooed at the door. 

“D-don’t be shy, mama’s gonna-” The door flew open as the fox burst into the room. Wearing nothing but whip cream covering his crotch and nipples. 

“Who’s ready for a snack?!” The fox yelled. The rabbit girl lost all her nerve, letting out an embarrassed squeal as she buried her face into her hands. The whip cream wearing fox advanced on the bed. Putting his knees onto the mattress. Until he was in front of the rabbit. Just the two of them and a can of whip cream alone in the bedroom. “Sorry honey, I thought this would help. Figured you might be second guessing if I’m into this too.” She parted her fingers so one eye could see the fox. 

“You like it to?” He hugged her, squeezing some whip cream into her fur. 

“Of course, it’s a bit odd but I’m fine with that.” She removed some tears that were starting, part from laughter and near crying. A large smile now beamed from her face. 

“Suppose that means we should get started.” The fox grinned and shook the can of whip cream. 

The fox laid on the bed on his stomach, the rabbit girl was kneeling at the foot of the bed. She sprayed the whip cream over the paws of her partner. The fox groaned at the cold cream hitting his paws. 

“Why do I have to lay on my stomach?” The rabbit girl kissed the sole of the paw before covering it in cream. 

“Because I don’t want your ass going across my tongue.” The fox looked around his shoulder. 

“Well that’s why I got you the whip cream.” The rabbit girl giggled and tried to hit his face with the spray, it only made it to his back which caused another groan as the cold spray hit his fur. 

“Hush dear, you’ll spoil my dinner.” The fox rolled his eyes. 

“Oh I’m dinner now? Well then hurry up I’m getting cold.” He wiggled his toes. She looked at her partner and felt the desire to put him in her stomach rising, a feeling spawned from a mix of love and annoyance. She lined up her mouth to his paws. 

“Well then I’ll just have to put you somewhere warm.” She gently put the toes into her mouth. 

The fox tried not to flinch as his paws were slowly pulled into the rabbit girls throat. She licked the paws for a moment before she pulled them in. Her jaw unhinged like a snake to allow her to fulfil her kink. The fox felt the moist and warm throat covering more and more of his legs. Soon his calves were in her gullet and she was tasting his thighs as they too passed into her hungry maw. As she neared his crotch she slowed down. Letting her tongue enjoy any of the whip cream that was still there. The fox moaned as she reached around to stroke his dick with her hand as she licked his balls. His pre mixed with the whip cream on his shaft which she enjoyed the taste of the salty and sweet treat. After enjoying that part of his body, it too was pulled closer into her stomach. He held his hands against his side to make it easier to slide down her throat. His tail was completely engulfed inside her, his tail becoming matted and covered in enough salvia that he’d need at least two more showers to get his fur to its normal fluffy state. His stomach and backside were unceremoniously pulled into her waiting maw. The fox let out a grunt as his stomach was squeezed by her tight but flexible throat. Breathing became harder as more and more of his torso was pulled in, passing the elbows his lungs were feeling the pressure of her throat. She didn’t heed any mind the grunts and groans from the fox, the rabbit was in pure bliss with the feeling of her stomach and throat stuffed pasted any possible point. The fox also couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it to, it was like being wrapped tightly into a weighted blanket that was wet and made moaning sounds as you got into it. 

The rabbit girl was playing with herself as she only needed one hand now to pull the fox into her mouth. She had one hand on her needy clit and the other on the slightly squirming fox’s shoulder. The fox was adjusting himself constantly to get into a position that was easy to breathe. His body froze for a moment and they both let out a series of moans as she licked his nipples as they passed through her mouth on their journey to her throat. His expanding lungs making a moving bulge within the rabbit's throat with every forced breath. Her face was burning red as she pushed his shoulders past her buck tooth. She rolled her eyes back as she licked his neck as she slowly pulled him in. The fox began to protest. 

“Alright babe that’s far enough.” Her tongue snaked out and tasted his chin. “You know I’m not actually your dinner, right?” The rabbit didn’t pay any mind, her mind filled with lust as the feeling of absolute fullness overwhelmed her. Her throat was bulging out, her stomach was inflated and her nightgown was stretching to its limits. He was starting to squirm as if he could stop her. 

There weren’t many times that the rabbit felt like she was in complete control, but in this moment with only her lovers head sticking out of her unstoppable mouth she felt like a goddess. The rest of his body was either in her throat or in her stomach, causing her already larger stomach to jut outwards like she was pregnant with quadruplets. Deep down she loved him and would never do anything to harm him, but in her lust hazed mind she needed him inside her. Her fingers plunged deep into her folds as her other hand started to plunge him into her stomach. Protests and moans rang out as his neck was gone, then his cheeks, his nose, eyes, then his entire head was no longer visible. She relished in the feeling of his head going down her slick throat. Her fingering growing desperate as she knew she needed to cum before her partner was entirely in her stomach. She let out a cry as she her throat relaxed and her partner crumpled into her soft prison. She removed her soaked fingers from her pussy and gave them a taste and swallowed, knowing that the swallow would land on her partner currently stuffed inside her stomach. She laid on her back and placed her hands over her partner. Weak groans and soft cries for help could be heard, he wiggled against his fleshy soft prison. She closed her eyes and cooed for her lover. 

“Hmmm baby you are really filling.” She patted her belly a few times. “Don’t worry you big whiner I’ll let you out.” She had no intention of fully digesting him but she also didn’t want to let him out before either she knew how to apologize or he had a chance to calm down. Her stomach gurgled and his whining grew louder. “Ugh I really shouldn’t have eaten him right before supper, I’ll have to move fast if I don’t want him to add to my hips.” She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

No one was going to enjoy the next part. 

A few days later the fox pulled into the driveway, getting out of the SUV he grabbed the small bag of groceries and made his way into his home. When he entered his wife was standing by the stairs again, wearing nothing but a tight thong and some pasties that covered her nipples. She wiggled her hips and cooed as the fox entered the home. 

“Hmm there’s my tasty snack.” She narrowed her eyes and licked her lips. “Come over here, mama’s hungry.” The fox shivered and reached into the bag, taking out a chocolate bar he tossed it to the rabbit girl before running past her and locking himself inside his office. The rabbit girl started to eat the bar and yelled at her husband. “Does that mean we’re still going to fuck?” 

Their relationship had mostly remained unchanged after the snack incident. The rabbit girl had gained a huge boost in confidence. The fox shuddered whenever being called a snack, while he was supportive of his wife’s kinks, he needed at least another therapy session before being willingly eaten whole again. The couple went on to enjoy their kinks with a few more ground rules about mildly life-threatening kinks. 


End file.
